Ethans a vampire?
by potterstuck5678
Summary: One night Ethans walking home from the store when he bumps into Jesse who bites him. Also whats going on with him and sarah. a bit of Etharah. I know its short I will make the next one longer and better. Hope you like rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: This is my first fanfiction hope you like it.)**

Chapter 1: The Change

I Ethan Morgan am walking home from the super market alone on a Sunday night with bags stuffed with food in my hands when a shadow of a young man turned the corner and walked right up to me and sneered "Nice meeting you here Morgan". I felt terrified but didn't show it. "What do you want Jesse" I said trying and failing to seem unafraid. "To ruin your life" and with that Jesse bit me.

The next morning I woke up in my bed. That's funny I don't remember going to bed I thought, and then I remembered what happened last night. I looked in the mirror. No reflection! I Ethan Morgan am a fledliging what am I going to do? Should I tell someone? No I will not tell anyone especially Sarah what would she say. "Ethan I saved you and yet you still have my fate." No. Not going to happen.

I looked at the clock and realized I have to go to school so, I say goodbye to Jane and my parents grab some sunglasses and head off to school. When I get to school I see my best friend Benny Weir and I say hi and that's when I feel it a sudden craving for blood then I realize I'm starving! I've got to get out of here before this craving gets any stronger. Meanwhile our friend Rory joins the conversation and he and Benny are now arguing about which super hero is better Thor or Spiderman. Then suddenly Rory (who is also a vampire to) decides to bring up blood or with more detail human blood thanks Rory.

"Benny human blood tastes so good" Rory says. Benny arguers back he doesn't want to know. Thank god Benny! Then Rory says too bad. Dang it! Then Rory goes off saying "human blood taste like sweet honey or sometimes chocolate and peanut butter it just tastes so mmm good!" Now I'm looking down because I don't have control of my fangs, my eyes are gold, and my mouth is watering I need something, anything to dull this craving just then Benny questions "Ethan are you okay?" "Yes" I replay "just starving." Well at least I'm not lying I thought. I am now back to normal. Benny then reassured me that lunch was soon and that's when I made my escape.

Right after I leave my friends I bump into Sarah (my pretty vampire babysitter and best friend besides Benny). "Hi Ethan how are you?" she asks "I've been better" I replay. "Why" she asks. Perfect now I have to lie to the love of my life. I said the first thing that popped into my head " I got a B on my history test." Wow real smooth I thought. Just then the bell rang and I made my way to class.

**(AN: I hoped you liked this chapter I will get a new one up soon in the mean time review.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Movie night yay(not really)

**(AN: I forgot the disclaimer so I do not own MBAV or Ethan and Sarah would be engaged and Ethan would be a vampire so they could be together forever yes I have that many daydreams****that's why I need to write****them down so here it is.)**

Chapter 2: Movie night yay! (Not really)

_Last time:"I got a B on my history test" wow real smooth just then the bell rang and I went to class._

The rest of the day I ignored my best friends, and I snuck out of school without them noticing me. When I got home mom told me that Benny and Sarah were upstairs and very worried about me. How was going to lie to them _again_ I thought as I entered my room. I heard "Ethan what is wrong with you dude!" I found out it was Benny who said it. My replay was "nothing Benny!" I was now annoyed. Then Sarah cried "Ethan please tell us!" I told you guys it was nothing I said again now peeved off. I gave them a glare that said leave me alone and then they left.

"Uggghhhh!" I groaned. I mess up everything but I can't tell them it would ruin our friendship, and then they would never talk to me again but they chances of them talking to me after that were slim I thought. Then my mom came upstairs and asked me if I was alright because apparently Benny and Sarah looked pretty upset when they left. Now I was over the edge and I replayed "why does everyone keep asking me if I'm okay can't they just leave me alone!"The look on my mom's face I know I yelled the wrong thing. "Mom I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that I – then my mom cut me off. She said "Ethan I cannot believe you would yell at me like that I was going to tell you that we were also going to have a family movie night. Since you were being rude you will stay up here until we start the movie. She left and I groaned.

5 hours later

"Ethan I hoped you learned your lesson about yelling at your parents." My mom said to me. "Yes mom" I said annoyed. Then I followed her down the stairs. I then sat down between mom and Jane. We were having a dusk marathon perfect! The first movie started and it got boring maybe I will actually get through this. Wait no something came back called my hunger. My family smells so good! Damn I shouldn't be thinking this I need something to dull the craving so I started eating popcorn handfuls at a time. It worked. For ten minutes then nothing could stop the craving I needed blood if I could just get close enough I could – "Ethan are you okay" asked my dad who I was about to bite. "Fine" I said. Thank god he said something I almost bit him. Ten minutes later back comes the hunger I asked if I could go outside for fresh air. I actually wanted to hunt animals like Sarah. My parents wanted me to stay but after 5 minutes begging and growing hunger they let me go outside. I wondered around the woods when I saw raccoon yes I thought to myself and I went after it at super speed and I caught it and lunged my fangs into it and sucked it dry

When I came back I made sure no one saw my bloody mouth and walked up the stairs to wash up and came down the stairs and watched the rest of the movies. The next morning, grabbed some sunglasses and went to school. The first thing I did was go up to Benny and Sarah and apologize about being mean to them. "I just wasn't having a good day" I explained or lied. They forgave me and then Erica (Sarah's best friend) came up to us and said hi dork one hi dork 2. Just then the bell rang and Benny and I went to home etc. After that we all went to lunch and we talked then something unexpected happened.

**(AN: a cliffy yay I finally got this done. I kept being interrupted by people well I will either update late tonight or after school tomorrow bye.)**


	3. Chapter 3:a visit from the council

( AN:I don't own my babysitter's a vampire if i did Ethan and Sarah would be engaged and the rest of the stuff i said last time again to many daydreams well enough of me talking here it is)

Chapter 3: The visit to the council and Etharah is born

Last time: then something unexpected happened Rory came up to the rest of us and said to me "Ethan why didn't you tell me?" "Tell you what" I replyed. " That your a fledling thats totally awesome! Welcome to the club!" Then dead silence. Rory finally getting it says "Well Ethan the council needs you." then he flashes off and noise erupts at the noise sounded like "why didn't you tell me" or "I can't believe you did this." I finally had enough and yelled "SHUT UP! Okay i'm a fledling thats what I was hiding okay on Sunday Jesse bit me and i didn't tell you because I thuoght you would never talk to me again, but now I realize I was wrong and so i'm sorry about keeping tis from you!"

Then I hear a chorus of it's oks and things like that I realize I need to get to the council so I say " the council needs me" and then I flash off. When I get there the little girl that i dont know the name of says"It has come to my attention that you are now fledling is that true." "Yes" i repley. then the little girl gave me a list of Vampire rules and guidelines and then says"follow them or I will terminate you got it!" I was chocked upwith fear so I just nod in repley "good you are now dissmissed" she hisses and I leave.

"So how did it go?" Sarah asks me. and I repley with "well if i don't follow the rules I get terminated." "she said that to me to" Sarah said. She smiled at me and I blushed like crazy. Right before we parted ways Sarah said "even thoughh it's tuesday your parent's need me to babysit because there going some weher and with that she was off.

Well Sarah didn't lie about coming over to babysit because my parent's just left. "Jane is out like a light" I heard Sarah say behind me. Then she said "what do you want to do." I told her we should wathch a movie. So now we're on the couch watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I'm now wondering how Victor Krum could get a girl so easily, and then I realized that all I have to do is pluck up the courge and ask and I couldn't help the words i said next "Sarah I love you!" There was silence for a second then she wispred "I love you too." Then we were leaning in and our lips touch ed and our tounges moved in sync. she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. We broke apart and I asked her " Sarah will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes" she said lovingly and then we kissed until my parents got home.

(AN: sorry about not doing the authors note in bold notepad does not have bod and you won"t get the Harry potter refrence if you have not watched Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire bye)


	4. Chapter 4: World famous hunger

(AN: Sorry for not updating i'm pretty sure i'm a lazy butt butt as my sister puts it, anyway on with the story.)

Chapter 4: world famous hunger Last time: we kissed until my parents got home

Monday: I was at my locker with Benny and Rory who were argueing over superheros...again when Sarah came up to me and pecked me on the lips. "Hey cuddle bear." she said and I repleyed with "Hey babydoll." Then Rory who looked confused as ever said "why did Etahn and Sarah kiss?" then Benny who was now annoyed said "because there together. Do you keep up with your friends?" "I guess not." Rory replied just when the bell rang, and we all went to class.

When I got to class guess what came back yes, everyone my world famous hunger well I guess if you don't eat for about five days you get hungary. Wouldn't you? So here I am a class full of mortals (besides Rory) with blood in their veins that I can suck-what am I thinking. "Mr. Morgan" my teacher starts "tell me what the polygon theory is." "um.." I stutter " it's...about polygons and shapes." " Pay attention next time its detention now someone explain the theory to Mr. Morgan oh how about ." then Benny starts going on explaning what the polygon theory is. Yet I don't pay attention to him.

All I'm thinking about is how to get out of class so i can get some blood to satisfy the burn in my throat before I suck some inoccent person dry. Perfect now I'm looking down because I just know that my eyes are a gold color. Damn the universe to the firest pit in hell! Now I'm at the point were I can't control my fangs just perfect. I just realized this is all Jesse's fault so scerw him! I have got to get out of here so I ask if I can go to the bathroom. Well since Mrs. smells like a nice snack says no I'm stuck in this hell hole until the bell- ring, ring, ring. Yes i thought, freedom! It's lunch time and by the time I make it to the lunchroom I'm back to normal.

When I sat down at The table that me,Sarah,Erica,Benny,and Rory share I noticed Rory had a packed lunch. Then ninja said " Hey guys I brought us all blood for lunch." Then out of the lunch box came four cups of blood then he said that he packed Sarah and I animal blood then I started drinking along with the others excluding Benny Who was looking at us like crazy people. Then he said "I just lost my appatite." Now we are all laughing like lunitics and then the rest of us finished our blood. After that the bell rang and we headed off to class.

When I got home I felt so much better now that I have some blood in my system. My parent's are not home yet so it is just me and Jane then she goes "so I hear your a fledling." I was shocked who even told her. It seems she read my mind and said "Erica let the cat out of the bag besides I think its cool that I have a Vampire brother." Then as a after thought she goes "Hey can you get Rory to stop doing that vampire ninja thing?" I told her sure and then our parents come home and asked us how our day went. Jane and I repelyed "good" in unision.

Two hours later it was time for dinner I just played with my food to make it look eaten. After Dinner Jane wanted to watch dusk so as the good big brother I am I watch it with her. Then I hang out in my room the rest of the night.

(AN: First off I don't own my babysitter's a vampire and I'm pretty sure the polygon theory does not exsist, but if it does I don't own it. I know there is cursing in there but it isn't rated T for nothing. So review! Hopfully I will update soon.)


End file.
